Joke
by Romancelover312
Summary: Neji is tired of Sakura making fun of him, now it's his turn. But what happens when the joke gets out of hand? Probably has some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry, this has been in my mind for WAY too long, I just had to do this!**

**Listening: Fuck you~Lily Allen.**

"Hey, Neji!"

"Hm? What Haruno?"

A pink haired medical ninja began making faces at him.

"What are you doing?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

"W-Wait….NANI! You aren't blind?" Sakura smirks.

A angry mark appeared on Neji's skull.

**OoOoOoXxXxXxOoOoOoXxXxXx**

"Why are you following me?"

"No reason, Hyuuga." Sakura had a smirk on, that's how Neji knows that things ARENT going to be fine.

"Don't you have something else to do, for example, chase Sasuke?"

"You know Hyuuga, you should be destined to STFU."

"Excuse me."

"Well, you were destined to be a jerk too, I guess."

"Why do you keep say that word in front of me?'

"What word?"

"Destiny."

"Cause I am destined to, you can't escape your destiny, Neji." Sakura told him, making Neji stiffen and get angrier.

" Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…." neji said through gritted teeth.

**OoOoOoXxXxXxOoOoOoXxXxXx**

"Neji-chan!"

"I'm a man, Haruno."

"OMFG! THAT"S BREAKING NEWS!"

"Haruno. I swear, one more annoying joke, and I will kill you."

"….Meanie….Can I ask you something?"

"…..What?"

"Do you REALLY have the Byukugan, or do you wear contact lenses?"

"That's it!" Neji chased Sakura round the block.

**OoOoOoXxXxXxOoOoOoXxXxXx**

"Neji-nii-san. There's a letter for you." Hinata handed him a strange list that was long.

He took it and read it.

"One Hundred reasons why The main branch is better than the Side branch." Neji read it .

Anger rushed inside him, he rushed to see who wrote the stupid letter.

"HARUNO!" Hyuuga yelled at the sky.

**OoOoOoXxXxXxOoOoOoXxXxXx**

"Hey! HYUUGA! HOW"S YOUR BALLET LESSONS GOING? " Sakura yells across the block, making everyone look at him and laugh.

Sakura ran to him and continued talking.

"So, how's your father…oh wait…" Sakura smirked a little.

Neji grew Angier by the seconds.

**OoOoOoXxXxXxOoOoOoXxXxXx**

"Neji! I swear your soooooooooooooooooooooo pretty! You have such soft hair and it's soooooooooooooooooooooo long, and it's also so c-"

Neji had hit her.

**OoOoOoXxXxXxOoOoOoXxXxXx**

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…"

"What's with the song Haruno?"

"Huh? You didn't know? It'your new theme song."

**OoOoOoXxXxXxOoOoOoXxXxXx**

"AHGHHHHH!" Neji screamed at his image at the mirror.

"Like it? I dyed it pink, braided it, tied a huge knot and covered it in flowers, ribbons and bows. "

"HARUNO!"

" Hey, you could just cut it off."

"SHUT UP."

**OoOoOoXxXxXxOoOoOoXxXxXx**

"8 TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS!"

"Haruno?"

"Yes, Neji?'

"Stop poking me."

**OoOoOoXxXxXxOoOoOoXxXxXx**

"FLY BIRDIE! FLY!"

"Let go of my arms, Haruno!" Neji hit her again.

**OoOoOoXxXxXxOoOoOoXxXxXx**

"This is crazy….I cant let a girl do that to m-" Neji stopped thinking about the times Sakura had made him feel embarrassed and annoyed.

He had an idea.

"Fine, Haruno. You want to play it like that? Then I will too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure, Neji?'

"Since when are you, Naruto, such a wuss?"

"You are going to hurt Sakura's feelings big time!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever."

"Neji!"

"Look, it's going to be fine."

"….I'm not involved.'

****

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hmmm? Yes, Neji?" Sakura raised a eyebrow at him, Neji never talked to her.

"Sasuke said he wanted to go out with you."

"Huh? REALLY? Ekkk!" Sakura grinned big.

"It's at 7:00 pm, meet him at the park."

"Thanks, Neji!" Sakura ran off, not knowing what trick that was.

"Perfect" neji thought.

****

Sakura had on a beautiful outfit. Her hair was tied into a bun, she glanced at her watch.

9:49

"Just a little while longer." Sakura gave herself a small smile. Until a breeze of cold wind came and made her feel even colder. She could only hug herself in sadness.

"Hey, Sakura." A voice was heard.

Sakura looked up, expecting it to be Sasuke.

"Oh, Neji." Sakura's smile faded.

"How come Sasuke isn't here yet?'

"Well, he um…."

"It's fine, you want to go out for some ramen?"

"W-Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What? Can't I be nice? It's not like you're the one who did this to me."

"Ummm…"

"Yes?'

"Nothing."

"Hey neji! Did your plan of hurting Sakura fail?" Naruto's voice can be heard, Neji had a panicked face on.

"Plan?" Sakura mumbled for a second, before everything seemed to make sense.

Naruto panicked also when he saw Sakura listening to his every word.

"Plan? So it was…oh lord….Neji? YOU did this to me? " Sakura's eyes began watering. "You were the one who did this? It was all an trap?"

Neji stuttered his response." You always played jokes o me, that's how I feel!"

"Yes, but did any of the tricks ever make your heartbreak?" Sakura's eye were officially red and water spilled out.

Neji was left dumbfounded. She was right, none of the jokes left him heart broken.

"Great job, pal." Naruto snapped at him, before running after Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey…I know what your thinking. "Why aren't I posting any stories? Well….um…..that's hard to explain….Dan was recovering well. At least we thought so. Then a week later, the doctor spilled it.

Dan had cancer.

Right after, Dan told me about his crush on me and he laughed, saying that he never had to guts to tell it…..I told him he would recover no matter what.

But He started getting weaker…and weaker. Until, just last night at 5 am, God took him away and ended his suffering….

I know what you think…Man! This is so fake1...Well, guess what? I wish it was…so I know it's not real. And Dan isn't dead.

Please…just give me a few weeks to recover. I swear that I'll continue stories….But all of Dan's friend and family miss him. Of course including me….

He was a great friend…love you Dan…

~Yuki-chan.


End file.
